


The Cure

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Cure, M/M, Pre-gas Jeremiah is back, Selina and Bruce BFF's, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce and Selina don't rest until the cure is found.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Cure

The first time Bruce saw Jeremiah, after the gas, he felt his world stop, and he froze, he couldn't believe that sweet man could have changed, he couldn't believe that he was killing people, terrorizing the city, if Jeremiah's henchmen weren't holding him, he would have already fallen apart, on the ground, he could feel the tears in his eyes, he tried to pull away, hoping that Jeremiah would not notice, instead of clinging to despair, the sadness he was feeling, he clung to the anger, the anger that would take his feelings away and let him save the city, he could not involve his feelings in it.

But he had already involved his feelings in it. Every time someone talked about killing Jeremiah, Bruce automatically defended him, when they talked about arresting him, Bruce couldn't imagine, Jeremiah alone, isolated, people trying to kill him. No. No. He would find a cure, he was determined, it was a custom gas, but Bruce would. He needed it. He didn't think he could spend more time without Jeremiah.

He kept having nightmares, memories, about his time with Jeremiah building the generator, he remembered the confessions late at night, he had told things he would never tell anyone. He remembered the kisses they shared, their first time.... It was torture to have these memories knowing that Jeremiah was not yet his Jeremiah, but he would be. Bruce would not let him live the life Jerome wanted from him. He knew that after that, Jeremiah wouldn't be the same, but the only thing Bruce wanted was for him to stop to try to destroy Gotham and kill people. That was all he needed.

He tried to talk to Jeremiah, put sense into his brain, but he couldn't hear him, what hurt more was that Bruce knew he thought he was doing the best for Bruce, and for Gotham, Jeremiah genuinely wanted good for the city, with or without the gas, but with the gas he was not seeing clearly. Bruce tried to avoid seeing him in this period of time, but not seeing him was killing him, but seeing him that way was also killing him.

He spent several sleepless nights, Alfred was worried, but he didn't pay attention to him, he didn't have time to worry about it now, he needed to find a cure immediately, until Selina came to see him, he thought she would be angry, after what happened, but she understood, she even helped him, Bruce was grateful, at least someone understood him.

And after months of searching, they finally had their first clue, they would have to get a rare flower that only grows in a place that didn't show on the maps, it was dangerous but for Jeremiah Bruce would do everything. And Selina would do anything for her best friend. They told Alfred and Jim that they needed some time, they cheated that they would visit some historical places to clear their minds, Jim and Alfred were happy that they would take some time to find a cure, Bruce thought that deep down they knew that they wouldn't really travel for fun, but they preferred to live in ignorance.

After a very complicated, risky and dangerous adventure, they managed to get out alive, and for Bruce's surprise, the other ingredients were easier to find, well, having to go to a mystical fountain in Italy was not so easy but after facing ninjas just to pick a flower, it was pretty easy. 

And they finally returned home, after a week of searching for the ingredients, Bruce hoped that Jeremiah hadn't set fire to the city at the time. He didn't, but Jim told him that when he found out that Bruce and Selina were away he was... a little upset. And he tried to find out where they were, but before anything serious happened, Bruce and Selina came back. 

They didn't tell anyone, not even Alfred and Jim, that they got the cure, they needed to be discreet, and they didn't even know if it would work. Bruce hoped so, after all, he hadn't been through all this work, it had to work, for his sake and that of Jeremiah. 

And then Jeremiah came into his home, hypnotized Alfred, and had a fit of anger when Bruce refused to play along with them. It hurt to hear Jeremiah say that Bruce did not want him, he wanted him, more than anything, but he could not.

Jeremiah tried to kill Jim, and then ran out when it didn't work, Bruce sighed, he was still a little stirred by Jeremiah's speech, it was coming from a place of great pain, he was very sorry that he was causing Jeremiah this pain, but he didn't have time to think about it now, he just ran out towards the older man, he was waiting all night to get the cure down Jeremiah's throat, he thinks the opportunity is now, before Jeremiah does more things to repent.

"Jeremiah, it ends tonight" He speaks with conviction, the healing would work, he was sure.

''No Bruce, tonight it begins"And in a way he was right, he would start a new chapter in their lives.

They attacked each other and then Bruce came up to Jeremiah punching him, hoping that he would become unconscious to get him to give him a cure, so he has an idea, if Jeremiah had a fit of anger, he wouldn't be able to see what was coming, Bruce lies. He says that Jeremiah means nothing to him, he does what he needs, even though his soul and heart hurt to see the pain in Jeremiah's eyes. And it worked, Jeremiah threw him into the bars and began to speak, during the rage, Bruce takes the cure out of his coat and sends it into Jeremiah's mouth, then he forces the man to swallow.

Jeremiah falls to the ground with his hands on his head, Bruce puts his hands on his shoulders. He waits until Jeremiah stops shouting in order to get close, it hurt to see the man in pain, but Bruce knew that reversing the effects of the gas wouldn't be a miracle. He approaches Jeremiah, placing his hands on his cheeks. 

"Jeremiah?" Bruce speaks hopefully, the man finds his eyes, and somehow Bruce knows that everything will be all right, it was Jeremiah, he no longer had the indifference in his eyes. 

"Bruce?'' Jeremiah's voice was so soft, Bruce feels tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks, he waited so long for that moment "I'm sorry, Bruce, I'm sorry" Bruce pulls him closer by hugging him. 

"Shh... It's okay, it's gonna be okay," Bruce sticks his nose into Jeremiah's hair smelling him, for the first time in months, he knew everything would be okay.


End file.
